The primary goal of this study is to compare the initial treatment with pramipexole and initial treatment with carbidopa-levodopa in early, symptomatic PD with regard to the development of dopaminergic motor complications. Dopaminergic motor complications are defined as: wearing-off, on-off effects, and dyskinesias.